Red Zone
by SilverDeathFics
Summary: She had let herself get invovled with the enemy, and she had shown to Inuyasha that his safety was above Inuyasha's own. But her new attraction doesn't hold the same feelings for her and throws her into dangers face
1. Chapter 1

**Im going to leave it to Silver to give a new summary, she's better at that stuff...**

_Hey, Death here! Me and Silver are NOT owners of Inuyasha! But if we were, we'd be in puddles and puddles of cash by now! And Kagome would fall in love with someone that isn't Inuyasha. Definitely…we are the anti-Inuyasha/Kagome tribe! foams from mouths_

**Red Zone**

Chapter One: First Stirring of Humanity

Inuyasha roared; battle freshly etched into his cry of war as he swung the Tetsusaiga again and again at the cocky and awaiting Bankotsu. It was a reply every moment; Inuyasha would swing, Bankotsu would dodge and swing back, therefore Inuyasha dodges.

It was a boring process to say the least, but, while Inuyasha was dealing with _his_ Shichinintai scum, so were his teammates.

Sango screamed again, while flinging her weapon onto Suikotsu multiple times. "Hairikotsu!" She would scream, countless times missing her target, and in frustration, her shouts would get louder.

Miroku was busy with the metal Shichinintai, Ginkotsu. Miroku was also currently in charge of protecting Kagome, who wasn't cooperating, and who was running back and forth in the area.

Ginkotsu fired multiple times, on command with Renkotsu; getting rid of the girl was on the top of his list right now.

Kirara and Shippou stuck with their "mothers" as well, Kirara with Sango, and Shippou resting, no, clinging onto Kagome's shoulder. Kagome and Shippou were currently near Inuyasha and Bankotsu's battle at the moment.

Watching and dodging at the same time, Kagome ran back and forth; when suddenly all time seemed to stop.

Bankotsu rested for a mere 2 seconds on his knees and on his precious Banryuu. The measly 2 seconds also gave Inuyasha his chance, to defeat the Shichinintai leader.

Kagome screamed and rushed forward as the final blow was about to be delivered to the kneeling mercenary.

Inuyasha hesitated during his swing as he saw Kagome rush in front of him, saving the deadly assassins life. He suddenly realized that he could have possibly just delivered a fatal, and or, extremely dangerous wound to the loveable miko.

He clenched Tetsusaiga in rage and in confusion. He yelled instinctively at Kagome. "Kagome, you idiot, he is the enemy; you just got in the way of the Tetsusaiga that is to finish off this bastard, why?" When the dust settled, Inuyasha and Bankotsu noted a gigantic gash in Kagome's stomach, too much blood loss, and yes, it would be fatal.

Inuyasha gasped, and out of care for the human girl – but to her what only seemed like hurtful words – he yelled once again. "You stupid wench, you can't die right now! There is too much to do! What the hell is your problem, Kagome?" He was close to shaking her uncontrollably.

Bankotsu just watched, interested in the scene at play. He watched as the one named Kagome spoke next.

Kagome struggled to stay standing. That last blow, she knew, could have killed her, but she had to. Inuyasha's ramblings were ignored as she silently and dryly spoke. "Inuyasha, you can not kill him." She fell to the ground with a "thud" in front of Bankotsu and Inuyasha.

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara looked over to see Kagome falling, as did the remaining band of seven, especially Jakotsu.

The sneaky Shichinintai man had seen the entire sketch, unlike most of the members in the current area.

Inuyasha looked at Bankotsu and growled. "Another day, then." He quickly lifted Kagome up and with in a flash, was gone with Kagome in his arms, and off to the campsite, which followed Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou who had fallen off Kagome after she jumped in front of the Tetsusaiga.

Miroku made sure the Shichinintai had not followed them, and they went to make their camp, deep with in the forest.

Jakotsu rushed and knelt before Bankotsu. He looked on, worried for his brother-like figure. "Bankotsu, are you alright?" He gave his still seemingly shocked friend a hand to get up.

Bankotsu still stood dumbfounded at the recent happenings. "I'm fine." He regained his thoughts and smiled. "We'll go after the idiotic Inuyasha and his little friends tomorrow or something, alright Jakotsu?" Bankotsu flashed another smirk to assure his friend he was okay.

Jakotsu smiled pleasantly. "Yes, yes! It is wonderful; I will see my Inuyasha again! Ah!" Jakotsu day dreamed happily while the Shichinintai walked to their fort, all kinds of different thoughts rushing through their minds…especially Bankotsu's.

Inuyasha cringed at seeing the amount of blood escaping Kagome's body. Shippou was presently being held by Sango, as more comfort for his recent loss of his mother's love.

Miroku was silently contemplating why; why she would have jumped into the way to save Bankotsu's life. '_There is no reasonable explanation I can think of, as to why Kagome-sama would jump in the way of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, and knowing that it could have been fatal for her own self._' The quiet houshi kept on musing similar thoughts, as they walked on towards the camp.

Soon, Inuyasha and the others found a decent resting spot and teaming up together, they laid Kagome against a tree, yet comfortably, as opposed to a sleeping bag; the blood would have stained anything it touched.

For a few moments they just stared at her, Shippou still crying a bit, and wanting to blame Inuyasha for everything, yet, Shippou knew it wasn't his fault. Shippou knew Kagome ran in front of the Tetsusaiga on her own measures.

Miroku quickly gave Sango orders to fetch a few simple but helpful herbs, Purple Coneflower, yarrow, and Devil's Claw; supposed to strengthen an immune system; strengthen blood flow; kills aches and pains.

Sango, of course, soon found the herbs and quickly crushed the roots and leaves of the plants to make a fine powder. Shippou helped as soon as Sango was done and got a small bowl and water; Sango put the powder into the bowl and the helpful water was soon running down Kagome's throat.

Everyone waited quietly and patiently for her to awake. During their patience, they asked many, many questions. Sango, out of the care for her friend, was the first to speak.

"How did it happen, Inuyasha?" She waited; Inuyasha was starring at the ground.

Inuyasha looked up eye to eye with Sango and replied, "She just…ran in front of me right when I was about to kill Bankotsu. I'm not sure why, but, she said I couldn't kill him." Inuyasha became angry and confused. "If Kagome dies, I'm gonna rip him to shreds." He flexed his claws menacingly.

Miroku furrowed his brows together in thought. Bringing up his thoughts to his teammates he said, "But why would Kagome-sama wish for the leader of our current arch rival to live? He possesses jewel shards, and, he's accountable for the deaths of hundreds of people; I know Kagome doesn't appreciate the killing of others for the mere enjoyment, of course." Miroku sighed.

Everyone was pulled out of their thoughts when suddenly a stirring was off near Kagome's tree. "Wa-water. My throat-" Kagome was cut off by a small drinking bowl placed at her lips, she drank softly and slowly, the medication was working.

Shippou hopped over to his surrogate mother and hugged her lightly on the arm. "Kagome are you gonna be okay?" His eyes pleaded for an answer which was received by his loved one.

A weak but sure smile placed her lips. "Yes, Shippou." Her words were slightly stronger than before which caused Shippou's excitement.

Bankotsu laid on his futon lazily while Jakotsu yawned boringly. Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, and Renkotsu were fast asleep in other rooms of the Shichinintai fort; or, so it seemed.

The fire breathing member of Shichinintai listened carefully to Jakotsu and Bankotsu's conversation. Large amounts of consumed sake from the two deadly and currently watched mercenaries, made it much easier for Renkotsu to move about near them, and not be spotted.

Bankotsu started to polish his overly-loved halberd. Out of nowhere Jakotsu broke the silence. "Why did that woman take a blow from Inuyasha? Does she not realize interrupting a battle between two men could have meant her life? It was absolutely no place for the likes of her." Jakotsu huffed childishly and crossed his arms.

Bankotsu thought for a moment before answering. "I'm not sure why she did." Bankotsu smirked and his next words brought joy to his friend. "But, we can't just let her get away with ruining a perfect battle, right?" Bankotsu found amusement by Jakotsu's awfully predictable reaction.

Jakotsu squealed. "So in order to make her pay we will have to find Inuyasha! Wherever Inuyasha is, that stupid girl is sure to be! Oh, Inuyasha!" Jakotsu day-dreamed peacefully with dog ears and silver hair and was soon asleep on the floor of Bankotsu's room.

Bankotsu finished polishing Banryuu and was soon off to sleep with thoughts of a bold young miko in his mind, in his comfortable futon, fit for a lord.

Unbeknownst to him his friend had listened to the conversation carefully and soon went to his room with thoughts of evil in his mind.

Renkotsu would get the revenge of the Shichinintai by his own means. '_The girl, Kagome, can sense the jewel shards, and it so happens she saved that brat, Bankotsu's, life._' He silently and deviously walked out of the fort of the band of the remaining seven, in search of somewhere to cleanse himself of the filth of the earth.

He soon found a small river and started to wash his hands, until and unknown aura, undead, much like his own, seemed to come nearer towards him. Without hesitation, the fire-breathing menace drew a small dagger from his hakamas and waited.

Just as he had expected, a being was soon at the river as well; a young woman, with the attire of a miko, and snake-like creatures that would glow and surround her, placing bright orbs of missing souls into her body.

She spoke, "Put down your weapon, I wish to speak with you, not fight." Kikyo, of course, said monotonously.

Renkotsu huffed, "Why should I, are you not a miko? I have no reason to trust the likes of you!" He spit on the earth in front of him, as if to make his sentence permanent between the two.

Kikyo narrowed her eyelids slightly and spoke again. "Renkotsu, is it not? I have a proposition I know you will take interest in." Kikyo waited for a response, and in return of her last statement, got a raise of the eyebrow from the man before her.

Thinking it as a sign to move on, she did as she assumed. "I know how you can get back at Bankotsu, your tribal leader. If I am not mistaken, it is your wish to annihilate him as soon as possible. I know how you can do it." Kikyo waited again.

He lowered his weapon ever so slightly and raised his head. "Go on." He answered back.

Kikyo smirked. "Very well; the witch who had resurrected me, her name was Urusuea, she may be dead, but she has an exact twin, Urusuii. Urusuii is also a witch. Find Urusuii and two jewel shards. Tell her you wish to revive, Hiten, the thunder aristocrat." Renkotsu's eyes widened.

Kikyo smirked again. "Yes, you know exactly who I am talking about, don't you?" She crossed her arms.

Renkotsu stood straight and replied. "Yeah, I know him. We used to be strong associates. How did you know that-" He was interrupted.

"Never mind that; if you go and complete this task, the thunder demon will be brought back to life, and you and him can unite along with whomever else, and destroy Bankotsu." Kikyo stated.

Renkotsu thought before answering back. "How do I know this is not a trick? Why should I trust you?" he listened.

Kikyo bit her lip. "Because; if you kill Bankotsu, you will soon run into Inuyasha, and once you kill Inuyasha, I won't have to worry about the stupid ignorant miko he is with now; he would be in hell with me. Therefore, we both win." She grinned evilly.

Renkotsu sneered. '_This is perfect. She is right; it would be much easier to defeat Bankotsu with the help of Hiten._' He raised his head again. "Agreed. Where can I find this witch, Urusuii?"

Kikyo smiled. "South east. This river runs south. As villages of her as well, you may find her easier that way." Kikyo was soon lifted up into the air by her soul-stealing demons. She added quickly, "Don't forget to kill Inuyasha, Renkotsu."

The fire-breather smirked and walked up to his fort, forgetting about the wash he was going to take. He rested easily knowing Bankotsu would soon be dead if the miko woman's words were true.

Later on into the night Kagome woke up from her position against the tree with a small groan. She looked down to see her upper half bandaged and blood seeping through them faintly. She unraveled the bandages to see a large, yet easily healable flesh wound right above her belly button. It looked at thought it had healed incredibly quickly, due to herbs. She wrapped up her stomach the way it was and sighed.

Kagome cringed while sitting up straighter, taking a look around. '_They made camp…and tended to my wound. Awe, you guys._' She looked over to see everyone asleep, and to see two golden orbs staring at her. "Inuyasha…" She whispered.

The orbs glowed with the firelight. "Kagome; why?" He looked hurt emotionally.

Flashback (it's pretty long, mind you)

Kagome smiled. "I'll be back, don't worry. I'm just going to go and get some water!" She walked away from her gang and their campsite, to reach a small stream, about ten minutes after walking.

She had the strangest feeling she was being watched. She ignored the feelings and knelt down to get some water.

Unsuspectingly, the feeling of cold metal was against her throat, as was the feeling of being pinned to the hard cold earth.

"Bankotsu…" She spoke softly, her eyes held fear, confusion, innocence, and anger; as they looked up at the deadly and mysterious assassin.

He held the small katana at her throat, Banryuu still strapped to his back. "Kagome." He narrowed his eyes at her and demanded an answer to his next question. "What do you want?"

Kagome puffed out her chest and struggled to yank her hands from above her head, Bankotsu's arm strength proved him loyal and she gave up. "Well, I _was _getting water until some idiot pinned me to the ground, thanks!" She scrunched her face and growled, imitating something Shippou would probably do. "I think _I _should be asking _you_ the same question!" Bankotsu was impressed but annoyed at her reply.

He huffed as well and made sure she had no weapons about her. He stood up and let her go. "I'm here to get a break from being the leader of some of the most dangerous men in Japan." He smirked and laid his katana down, sheathed, as well as his exaggeratedly designed halberd. "What?" He snapped at her, from seeing her look at him in question.

Kagome sighed and picked up her bucket that was tossed about when she had been pinned to the ground. She quietly walked over to the stream water and held the bucket under.

Bankotsu stared at her for a few seconds before sitting down on the other side of the small stream. She noticed he looked bored and was staring at her bucket.

She got the courage to strike up a conversation. "So, it's difficult being the leader of the Shichinintai?" She didn't get an answer right away.

A small sigh escaped his lips and he answered back. "Not so difficult that I can't stand it. But it does leave you stressed after a while of doing it. Also considering I have been ordered by a filthy hanyou by the name of Naraku." He sighed again and played with the stream water in front of him.

Kagome didn't appreciate the prejudice "hanyou" add on, but when it came to Naraku, it was okay to brush things such as that aside. Her bucket was full and she placed it to her side.

Bankotsu expected her to leave; but he didn't want her to; vice versa on Kagome's side. He looked up at her before she got up as she spoke. "It was nice." She said quietly.

Bankotsu was confused at her words. "What was?"

"Talking with you." She sat up and took hold of her bucket. Kagome paused and stared at him. "I know that deep down inside, you are just another human-being, like the rest of us." She stood still from a seconds or so, before walking away from the stream, just as quietly as she came, she left.

Bankotsu thought about her words and decided to just ignore them for the time being. He got up and strapped his weapons on again, and took off to his domain, keeping in mind of their conversation.

Kagome remembered Inuyasha would be able to smell Bankotsu on her. Thinking quickly she yelled out to where she knew her group could hear her. "I'm going to take a bath! I could use some company, Sango!" And of course, soon Sango was in view with Kagome's bag at hand and they walked to near by hot springs…

…Kagome keeping in mind of her and Bankotsu's conversation.

End Flashback

Kagome frowned. "You can not kill him Inuyasha." She repeated a second time since the last time she spoke to her half demon friend in a full sentence.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth. "Yes I can!" He whispered aggressively.

Kagome spoke gently. "Inuyasha, can you go about 50 feet that way?" She pointed in an off direction.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and walked as far as she had told him to.

"Sit boy." Her simple hellish words proved her reliable when a loud "crash" noise was heard, but it didn't wake her friends. She smiled and folded out a small sleeping bag to curl into before an angry Inuyasha woke up the world to yell at her for throwing him commands into the ground…literally.

Hey! this chapter is done for! so, tell us what you think! if you want another chapter (which has already been written) review and give us your thoughts on our story! all flames are accepted and such. ja-matta minna-san.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: We don't own

**Pairings**: Bankotsu/Kagome Sango/Miroku Shippo/Souten Koga/Jakotsu Inuyasha/Kikyo

**Genre**: Romance/Humor/Angst?

**Warning: **Shonen-ai in later chapters, Language, Dark tones

**Rating**: PG-13/15

**Beta**: None

**Summary**: **_Before the final battle could be fought, old alliances are broken while new ones are formed, and people who had little to do with Naraku come into the picture for as long as possible. Kagome has allowed herself one thing that was never allowed. She had let herself get involved with the enemy, and she had shown to Inuyasha that his safety was above his own. But her new attraction doesn't hold the same feelings for her and throws her into dangers face._**

**A/N**: Heya Second chapter of The Red Zone, written by me and Miss Lady Death this chapter is written by me, SilverYoko, aka Silver. Thanks for all of those that reviewed!

**The Red Zone**

SilverYoko & Miss Lady Death

The new dawn brought new opportunities for the members of the Shichinintai and they were all too willing to take the day up on those. Though not every dawn brought these golden chances and many times they found themselves bored and sitting around their 'hideout' drinking sake or fighting with one another.

This is where Jakotsu and Bankotsu found themselves as they chatted and grinned, both happily drunk sporting healthy flushes across their cheeks. Banryuu sat propped against the stairs, his owner patting the sword that held three of the shikon no kakera.

A curl of his lips was the only thing that gave away Renkotsu's disgust at the situation of his 'partners'. The courtyard reeked of sake; it clogged the air taking away the natural scent of the air. He watched as the two sang loudly, and out of tune; belches were let out as Jakotsu whined over his unrequited love for the disgusting hanyou while Bankotsu patted him none to gently. 

It would be all too easily for him to get away now, but he knew when the two sobered up and he was not around he would pay horribly. He hated acting as the subservient bitch to the child Bankotsu. But he knew it would all pay off in the end. They died because of his recklessness and they were following this 'Naraku' on nothing but Ban's word.

_But just how much does Big Brother's word mean anymore?_

The thought came unbidden to his mind but he knew that he was always thinking like this more and more as the days got longer. The shards in his neck throbbed horribly, always leaving him with the pain of knowing he was brought back to be another bitch to some half breed. 

"Big Brother, I have…something to speak to you about."

He was standing away from Bankotsu but his voice rang loud and clear in the courtyard, Genkotsu and Suikotsu were off somewhere and without those two it was much quieter than normal.

The drunken Shichinintai leader had to blink a couple of times to get his vision to stop swimming before he was able to finally see who had spoken to him; the jug of sake in his hand swinging precariously around and sloshing over the edges.

"Renkotsu! Come over here stop being so stoic and standoffish!"

The sentence was bellowed, the leader not being able to comprehend Renkotsu was able to hear him where he was.

His jaw creaked as he tried to bite his tongue from letting out a stinging comment knowing the retribution for the comment would be much worse. His feet shuffled along the ground, his jaw lying on his chest. His eyes closed.

"Brother, a village miles away from here is said to hold multiple shards of the Shikon. We need to check this rumor out for ourselves, the shards could prove valuable to the mission that this Naraku wants us to complete. Banryuu would be much more powerful with just more than three shards."

He bit the inside of his cheeks as he saw the skepticism in Bankotsu's eyes, even drunk he seemed to not need so much time to process what had been said. Apparently he needed to watch what he said about Banryuu's strength in the future.

"Why would we send just you to look into this? Why not send Genkotsu or Suikotsu?"

"I understand that. But the fact is that it could be_ just_ a rumor and if we send either of them and we are under attack you may need their strength so the logical thing would be to send me ahead to scout and see if the shards are there, if it's just a weak defenseless village then it should be painless and we won't need to worry to much for battle."

The fact that Bankotsu demeaned his strength and ability to those two made him see red but he swallowed the acid on his tongue and chose a tactful reply. He could easily get hold of the two shards needed to revive the thunder demon Hiten by taking out demons running around in the area.

"That makes some sense, since Suikotsu and Genkotsu aren't ones to take things easily. All right! You may go ahead and see if this is more than just a rumor. But, Renkotsu, if you hide the shards from me I will not be so forgiving as I was last time."

"Understood, big brother."

He bit back the grin that threatened to split his face. His head was downcast not wanting Bankotsu or Jakotsu to pick up on the glint in his eyes. He never dreamed it would be this easy to revive the thunder demon and get away from the Shichinintai. The only problem that remained would be to find the dark witch Urasuii

Bankotsu's brow furrowed as he watched the fire breathing member of the Shichinintai walk away. Something seemed off with him and it made him wonder just how loyal Renkotsu remained to him. He would have to bring it up sometime in the near future with him.

The bottle of sake seemed unusually heavy in his hand as he took as swig from the jug, the alcohol burning its way down his throat. Jakotsu was still talking about Inuyasha's fluffy, white dog ears and how he'd love to get his hands on them. Though what exactly he meant by that Bankotsu figured he wouldn't ask. He caught as Jakotsu switched to talking about a wolf in a skirt that 'didn't leave much to the imagination'. And with that he effectively cut off listening to the drunken member.

It had been about a day since Renkotsu had taken off with the intent to get hold of shards to revive the slain Hiten. The Band of, now, five had found a few ways to take off the edge of boredom, mainly two members waking up with unbelievable hangovers and questions of what had happened the day before.

The after effects of sake had left Bankotsu with more than a few good ideas. Which of very few he remembered beside of the fact that he needed to get his hands on the miko named Kagome. Jakotsu had agreed readily after a few mentions of Inuyasha.

Bankotsu had finally figured out just how _important _the miko was to the members of Inuyasha members. Beside the fact that she is able to see the jewel shards, Inuyasha held an emotional attachment to the girl and seemed able to draw power from her.

He had a drunken fight with Jakotsu over who to kidnap. The cross dressing member wanted to get hold of the 'sexy' monk with the wind tunnel rather than a 'disgusting, skanky female'. He was referring to the tiny skirt she seemed to like wearing.

Bankotsu won of course. After reminding him what the monk could exactly do and that Kagome was weaker physically he had finally agreed (pouting till he passed out).

He knew Jakotsu's hatred for women would give problems in the kidnapping so it was decided that Genkotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu would stay behind and keep watch over their stronghold while he went ahead to get a hold of the miko. She seemed to have some trust for him after their encounter in the forest.

So he found himself off on the path to his rival's camp having little more to do than hum to himself and take care of his beloved Banryuu. The demons that he encountered were weaklings compared him and his halberd, so that gave him hardly any amusement at all. In the end he found much amusement in the look on his face when Inuyasha found his wench gone. Oh _yes_, he found _much _amusement in _that_ scenario.

His footsteps were light and practiced, not a sound was made as he walked in the forest. The jewel shards increasing his senses, every of his senses acute. He could hear the sounds the group made, Inuyasha and the fox child screaming at one another. Then a strangled cry and a shout of 'Sit'. He was almost positive he heard a thud and Inuyasha whining.

His lips curled in a smirk, the white of his teeth showing. The horizon was streaked pink and orange the cheeping of the last sounds of birds dying out as they prepared their young for sleep. He had made it just in time.

The trees in the area were thick and lush, the trunks giving him more than enough space to hide himself. The air was crisp with the smell of the trees and animals, giving him more than enough smells to hide his scent.

"Inuyasha let him alone! Act your age for once!"

"Shut up woman! This has nothing to do with you!"

"The hell it doesn't!"

Apparently she was feeling better from the injuries, though from what he could see she was still lying in her…whatever that contraption was. He admired her for her ability to be able to be so strong…and scary while she was still injured. Apparently she had more power of the hanyou than he had first thought.

_She could be far more valuable to us than I had first imagined. _

The demon huntress and houshi seemed used to this by now and were mulling about their tasks. The fox child was curled against the miko's chest, a bump showing through his fiery hair.

He knew know why Inuyasha was grumbling and growling around.

He bit his lip, a laugh bubbling up in his chest. Something seemed entirely funny about this situation. His respect for the miko grew as she stood up to the hanyou her own anger flaring.

"Hirakotsu! You hentai houshi!"

The tainted monk lay on the ground, his own bump growing on his head. The demon huntress angrily resumed cleaning her bone boomerang, grumbling under her breath the while.

This, too, seemed to be another usual occurrence.

Kagome's lips pursed together as she glared at her guardian. Her whole body ached, her breath hissing between her clenched teeth. The strain made her stomach ache horribly and her heart race. Her face was sporting a healthy flush, chocolate brown eyes glittering in anger.

Inuyasha was still smarting from Kagome's choosing Bankotsu's safety over his. He was more sensitive about things said which made him go after Shippo the weaker member of their team. But his anger had left him forgetting about Kagome's motherly nature to the fox kit.

The hanyou wanted to rip open the mercenary but for some reason the thought that he might've meant more to Kagome than him left him not wanting to hurt the miko reincarnate anymore. He had made her cry so many times. Made her hurt uncontrollably with his rendezvous with Kikyo, she had shed tears for him yet it always seemed so trivial when he was around his undead lover.

He had a feeling the emotions coursing through him now were what Kagome felt when he was with Kikyo. Yet he wasn't even sure if she held any feelings for the dead mercenary at all. That thought didn't lessen the hurt.

Kagome had thought that when she had run into the comfort of her sleeping bag she could avoid Inuyasha's anger until morning but she should have known better. He had almost shaken her away, the look in his eyes saying far more than his mouth would allow.

"I'm going for a walk."

It left her mouth before she could even think about it. The thought formed before she could process the anger that Inuyasha would unleash. She didn't even understand why she stood in front of Bankotsu as her supposed love was about to strike the final blow. And she wanted to understand why. Even if it meant dealing with Inuyasha's anger.

"WHAT? Bitch you have no right to go off on your own right _now_!"

"And _you _have _no _right to tell me what I can and cannot do! It's _my_ life and _my_ right to chose where and when _I_ go somewhere!"

He could tell he had crossed the line. He could see it in her eyes and the sound of her voice. He had never gone as far as to use such a derogatory term as 'bitch' to her. _Ever_.

And when she got up and stormed off he let her. He watched the stiffening of her spine and smelled the salt of her tears as they spilled down her face.

He had made her cry again. She had _let _him make her cry. She had promised her she would never cry again. That he wasn't worth it and her tears would be better spilled on someone else; someone who actually saw _her _every time they looked into her eyes, every time they kissed or made love, not as a _reincarnation of their dead lover. _

The back of her hand swiped at the silvery tears, her nose crinkling as she sniffled. Her throat hurt from holding back her sobs, her small frame finally falling to the ground.

His teeth ground together as he watched the scene unfold. The way he treated her was something to deplore, regardless of his feelings about pathetic relationships. If he was in love with her as much as Bankotsu thought then he should've treated her better, not like some trash that was expendable. But he had to applaud that his act had left him an opening.

He stole silently away mentally sending a death ray to the hanyou. The sun had set, and the air was quickly cooling. He could hear her, almost taste the saltiness in the air as her small frame was racked with tiny sobs.

The urge to lap the tears away surged over him leaving him confused and irritated. The girl was getting to close to his defenses. He would soon remedy that. There was no need for her to live after they had gotten what they wanted.

The spot that she had chosen was the spot where they had met days before. The irony of the situation was not lost on Bankotsu.

His lips twitched downwards in a frown as he stepped away from the shadows. He knew that she wouldn't be able to hear him over her own crying.

_Stupid child. _

"Inuyasha you bastard! How could you do this! You _promised_ me that you'd protect me from anything! So how can you protect me when it's _you _that is hurting me the most? Why! Why can't you _see me_! Why is it Kikyo that holds your heart? Why…why can't it be…?"

_Me…_

She had finally given in. Her body was racked with sobs as she bit her lip harshly, a bubble of blood blooming on her lip. Tears streamed down her face, the silver liquid dripping down her chin.

The outburst from the woman had not been what he had expected. He figured the spit and vinegar had been drained from her as she had sunk to the ground. He felt a twinge of pity as he watched the pathetic display.

_Pathetic…such show of weakness is not allowed. This is why such feelings are unneeded. Jakotsu should understand this and not have such pathetic feelings for that disgusting half breed. _

He felt his eyebrow twitch with irritation the longer he watched Kagome's display. The twinge of pity now replaced with anger at her weakness. He had been trained that any show of weakness was not tolerated regardless of if they were alone or not.

He grinned. He was right in knowing she was unable to hear his approach. Standing right behind her he could almost feel her shaking. His gloved hand reached out grabbing her shoulder roughly.

She stiffened immediately. She knew that wasn't Inuyasha's hand. The size was different and the feel. Inuyasha's touch was always with a hint of protectiveness while this one was…void…of anything.

A scream ripped past her lips as she felt herself thrown roughly over a shoulder. The white and blue armour so familiar. She knew that she could not escape this attacker. _He_ wasn't Koga.

"L-Let go! Bankotsu release me!"

Though that didn't stop her from trying.

He grinned in amusement. She continued fighting him when she even knew she stood no chance of getting away. His respect for her continued to grow.

"Hardly woman. You're far too valuable for me to just throw away."

She could feel the ground moving underneath them, the green mixing together with all the other colors. She _really _wished she would get sick on Bankotsu. Though her stomach wound protested this new movement loudly.

Renkotsu grinned, the blood splattered across the ground drying turning the grass a dusty red colour. The shards glowed darkly in his hand as his eyes glinted with malice.

He had the shards. Both of them. It had been a hassle but one well worth it.

_Now only to find the dark witch, and revive Hiten. I'm coming for you Bankotsu. Watch out for me Big Brother. _

A/N: Reviews are fodder for the author, the next chapter is to be done by Miss Lady Death, if all goes well she'll do every odd chapter and I'll do every even


	3. Chapter 3

YAAAY! it's ME! okay okay okay! heres the next chappy!

The Inu-tachi suddenly jumped at the familiar and terrifying sound of innocent Kagome's scream. Inuyasha cursed under his breath along with Sango, as Shippou panicked yelling Kagome's name and Miroku searched their surroundings for any evidence of evil spirits that could possibly be attacking his friend.

They were all soon off, following the scent of Kagome that led to a small stream, where her scent stopped.

Kagome's scent wasn't the only one there though; another intruder's scent was there as well. "Bankotsu…" Inuyasha spit the name out with hatred and growled.

"Bankotsu…Bankotsu did this?" Sango asked her half demon friend, who seemed to be filling with rage by the second.

Miroku stepped in at seeing his friend's distress over the young priestess. Placing a hand on his shoulder in an assuring manner, Miroku spoke with kind and true words. "Inuyasha, if we search for her now, it would be no use, all of us are tired from earlier today and you scent couldn't possibly pick up any scent of Kagome's right now, considering it's late at night and you don't even know where you're going."

Inuyasha blinked his eyes and grit his teeth in his musings. '_The monk is right; if I go to get her now it would be no use._' Inuyasha looked up to see a nearly faded moon. '_My senses, I will become human. Damn you, Bankotsu!_'

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and a transformed Kirara all looked up to the moon as Inuyasha did, taking in the fact that the New moon would be tomorrow night and that Inuyasha's senses were already weakened due to the hanyou curse that plagued him.

Miroku spoke again, Shippou sobbing slightly in the background; "Take notice that there is no blood or an actual evil aura I'm sensing. It is possible that Bankotsu's intentions are not to harm Kagome in any way possible. Resting, on the other hand, would be the best thing to do, considering Inuyasha's weak stage right now."

Every one of them nodded their heads in agreement at the houshi's statement and turned to make way towards their camp for the night; hopes of finding their beloved friend, sister, mother, and maybe even more with in the next day or so.

Kagome had sighed for the eighth time and shifted her weight on the young mercenary's shoulder, again. It felt as if they had been running for hours, but she knew better; it had only been about 20 minutes or so.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes at the young miko's sighing and tried to ignore it. He may have gained some sort of respect for the priestess, but she was still a master, apparently, at making him want to kill her, and everything else, more, because of her constant sighing and shifting of her weight on his shoulder as he ran.

'_At least she isn't complaining about how I am an idiot and such, and that the stupid hanyou will come and rescue her. What a foolish stupid girl, relying on others power to be able to gain._'

But then again, isn't that what he's doing? He shook the thoughts from his head as Kagome shifted herself on his shoulder, yet _again_. He grew agitated at this point swapped her around a bit until he knew both her and himself could be comfortable, earning a small gasp from the girl, as he made his way to the Shichinintai hideout – which was no longer the same fort as before, but a different one, slightly farther away.

Kagome gasped at the sudden change in her weight direction. She was not suddenly in the deadly assassin's arms, one under her legs and the other around her shoulders (bridal style...); the both of them much more comfortable.

Bankotsu sped up as he saw the front of the fort in full view. Kagome grabbed onto his neck and whimpered out of pure instinct, from the unexpected pick up in speed.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow for a second or two until he analyzed that she wasn't expecting him too speed up so quickly. '_Hmph._'

He slowed down as he came near the doors of the large fort, many samurai laying scattered about, in pieces from Suikotsu or Jakotsu's doing, or burnt and covered in gun powder from Ginkotsu's bombs.

Kagome nearly gulped at the sight of all the samurai, and clutched onto Bankotsu tighter, finding an instinctive to latch onto someone alive…well…not exactly alive, but resurrected.

He pushed open the large wooden doors which revealed a courtyard in the night and more doors and such scattered around large pillars and pointed fences that reached hundreds of feet high, in order to protect the lord that _used_ to live there.

Bankotsu came to a door not to far from where they first stood off to the right. It opened to show Jakotsu grinning up at Bankotsu and laughing a little at the sight of Kagome in his leader's arms, latching onto his neck. "Hey Bankotsu; I see you've returned with Inuyasha's wench!"

Bankotsu just smirked at his life long friend.

Jakotsu, being who he was though, was also incredibly repulsed at the sight of a girl being in his best friend's arms and stuck his tongue out in disgust at the female creature. He looked up at Bankotsu, "Where do we stuff her?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "We aren't '_stuffing'_ her anywhere." Jakotsu rolled his eyes and Bankotsu smirked again while stepping inside.

Jakotsu walked off to the side and slid the door closed behind them. He waited for an answer to his earlier question. "Well…?"

Bankotsu thought for a moment, suddenly Suikotsu walked in from a room in the long lit halls of the palace. "Hey big brother; I see you have managed to capture the miko."

Starting off from where she saw Jakotsu all the way to seeing Suikotsu, Kagome couldn't stop telling herself multiple comforting things in her mind. Surprisingly she had lost the ability to speak up for herself and fight, at seeing Jakotsu stick his tongue out at her and of course, seeing Suikotsu's iron claws.

For the first time in a long time Kagome was truly and slightly scared. It was different for Bankotsu and her just alone for some reason, but all of them together made her just want to burry her own self in a hole.

Kagome bit her lip. '_They've killed so many people…so many innocent people! Kagome, get a hold of yourself girl! You can't let them see you're afraid! What did we talk about?'_

The members of the Shichinintai had suddenly realized Kagome's aura flare protectively around herself and her eyes burn with life.

Bankotsu raised and eyebrow at her as she started to kick and scream and punch him as much as possible, struggling to get free from her captors.

She yelled at him ferociously, almost, just almost, causing him to wince at her sudden tone. "You big jerk! How could you kill innocent people for a living! Inuyasha is going to kill you for kidnapping me! I'm a miko ya know-" Her voice was suddenly lost when Bankotsu threw her at Suikotsu, who successfully caught her. Bankotsu's patience run slightly thin and he walked away to the dinning hall to eat something.

Kagome's fear coursed through her veins yet again, but this time because she was in the psychopathic doctor's arms.

Suikotsu smirked and snapped at her with his teeth like as if he were going to bite her head off. She closed her eyes, flinching slightly. Suikotsu chuckled evilly. "Boo."

Kagome just frowned at him and crossed her arms. The iron clawed man frowned at her sudden stubbornness to remain afraid and instead was uncooperative and prissy. '_This girl has serious mood swing issues._' (hahaha...so does he. HAHA. get it? ehh..nevermind)

Jakotsu had long gone to his bedroom for the night, the sake getting to his head as it always did.

Suikotsu was given orders to place Kagome in room next to Bankotsu's for the evening, that way if she decided to escape, she would have to use the balcony, which was connected to his, which was extremely creaky, which gave him the ability to hear her if she decided to step outside.

Her door was locked from the outside and she was tossed onto a futon covered with soft furs and silks and pillows. '_Who exactly did they kill to get rooms such as these?_'

She bit her lip and looked at the door and then to the balcony sliding door. She stood up and walked over to the door and slid it open; revealed behind the doors, was a small wooden balcony perched up on pillars of stone. '_Well this makes me feel safe_._' _She mused sarcastically.

Bankotsu was in the other room, the one next to hers, listening closely at what she was doing. It was obvious she was on the balcony, but it didn't sound as thought she was moving hastily.

It creaked multiple times and then the creaking stopped. '_Hmm…odd girl._' He noted that she was still on the balcony, the creaking not completely ended.

He decided to go check it out and he slid open his shoji door, startling the young and beautiful Kagome. (not necessarily meaning he's thinking she is beautiful, but, lets face it, she is pretty for an anime character.)

She was standing there silently looking out at the trees, her arms bent over the wooden banister. She looked up at him with multiple emotions coursing through her eyes; anger, happiness, determination, and some understanding.

'_Understanding…? Why would a hostage feel understanding? What a strange girl you are, Kagome._'

Moments of silence passed them and Kagome broke it, feeling the tension start to rise on the small balcony. Bankotsu walked over next to her and leaned over the banister as well, him not being that much taller than she. "Why did you take me?"

It was a simple question. One he just smirked at and said simply, "You can sense the jewel shards, right? That would be your purpose if anything. Plus, the hanyou seems to take a liking to you, you're the source of his power; I've got it figured out."

Kagome was slightly shocked he told her why he took her, and she believed his excuse; But InuYasha taking a liking to her was false accusations. He had his beloved bellflower, Kikyo and they would forever be together. A first promise is stronger than a second one, so why did it matter.

Kagome had long ago discovered she harnessed feelings for the half demon half human, InuYasha, but his feelings resided, as always and forever, with the dead priestess Kikyo, the woman she was a supposed reincarnation to.

Bankotsu studied her carefully. She had and sad off look about her, yet, content in a way. He could see the glimmer of tears welling up in her eyes; she was trying to hold them back as she unexpectedly smiled. '_What are you thinking about miko…?_'

She suddenly spoke up, her voice weak, she didn't understand why she was being open with the enemy, but she didn't care, it wasn't anything important to him, she was sure. "Actually, Bankotsu…you have the wrong miko. Kikyo is InuYasha's lover; I am only his shard detector and friend. He gains only the power to find the shards of the Shikon by using me, and no other purpose." The tears stung her eyes at the realization of her own words and she closed her eyes. "Goodnight."

She vanished into her room for the remainder of the evening, her words sinking into Bankotsu. '_Foolish girl, letting her emotions towards a hanyou get to her. Pathetic, yet, she opened up to me to tell me about her personal life with the mutt scum. Perhaps I have gained a good quantity of her trust? Hmm. I will talk it over with Jakotsu tomorrow morning._'

With that thought, he too went to bed for the evening, Kagome didn't step out onto the balcony for the rest of the night.

Renkotsu held the man by the collar of his shirt. "Tell me or I'll-"

"Stop!" A voice in the distance forced his eyes towards the tone. "He knows nothing! Urasuii is in this direction of our village! Please leave!" The young girl that spoke up pointed in the direction she told about and he dropped the man in his grasp.

Renkotsu smirked. "How many miles till I make it to her?"

The girl spoke up again. "You must travel for two days that way, and you should find her! Many villages with be seen during your journey! Now leave us, please!"

Renkotsu huffed and walked off, unhesitant to burn the rest of the village down in a few simple blows of his fire. '_She better hope she tells the truth._'

**That's all for now! Review for more! Revvviiiieeewwwss are needed! WE NEED REVIEWS! we have a pre-written chapter already ready for you all! we just need reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own

Warnings: Refer to other chapters

A/N: Hola, chapter four is written by meSilver I want to thank everyone who reviewed and is enjoying the story so far. It's so much fun to see what people think about it and how much they enjoy it.

**Don't like, Don't read, Don't bitch. Period. **

Red Zone

SilverYoko & Miss Lady Death

The miko in training bit her lip; she had yet to get to sleep. Her heart wouldn't allow it, adrenaline coursed through her veins making her heart pump harshly. Regardless of what she had told the halberd wielding mercenary she still knew that she could die most horribly by his hands.

She had opened up to him, poured her heart out. But she thought he had a right to know. Kikyo would be the best one to actually get Inuyasha's attention. The only reason he was even on his way to get at her was because Kikyo wouldn't join the group and he had no one else to see the shards. He denied it when brought up, but she wasn't stupid, or blind.

His heart belonged to the undead priestess and she knew this the moment she saw them. It always would, the circumstances of their parting made their hearts still hold one another close.

He had promised to always protect her. He was lying when he said it. She saw it in his eyes but she reacted as he would want her to. And she played the part of naive Kagome, the one who was the weakest. But that wasn't true anymore. Each passing day Inuyasha's loyalty to her dwindled and each time she made a mistake she was even more critically compared to his old lover. She never measured up.

And she knew she never would. She had talked long and hard with Sango about this topic. The demon huntress agreed with her, looking at her with pitying eyes. So she took her own fate into her hands, if Inuyasha dared betray them she would be prepared. She was still a long way from being the priestess Kikyo was, and knew she wouldn't get anywhere near her power, but she knew a deal more than she did when she came to this era.

Her fingers played with the rocks, the slender digits flicking them out towards the shrouded ground. It would be so easy for her to try and get away now. She knew she would pay a hefty price and it wouldn't be worth it since she wouldn't be capable of getting away.

A tendril of raven hair obscured her view, the silky hair tickling her nose. The air was crisp and fresh in the early morning, the birds just beginning to sing their songs for the new day. A small smile was curving her lips as she watched them swoop and dive for morsels. They were so carefree and so unknowing of the emanate danger they were facing each day Naraku was allowed to roam freely in the land gathering the shards of the shikon no kakera.

_I hadn't realized how late it had gotten...I mustn't let myself get distracted like this. If I don't sleep I'll be more vulnerable to be making a mistake. _

The bed seemed so comforting as she looked upon it. The material, seemed silky smooth and almost called her name. Bankotsu would be coming for her in a few hours so she had little time to get to sleep. Not that she wasn't used to it.

She almost purred as she felt the material melt under her fingertips as she slid underneath the covers. She happily buried herself in, her worries of what was to come forgotten as sleep enveloped her.

Bankotsu's tongue curled back, almost like a cat. The last effects of sleep were loosening around his mind as he rubbed his eyes. His sleep wasn't as fitful as he would have wanted it, he had tossed and turned. Thoughts came unbidden as his day was replayed, sometimes with different outcomes, over and over.

He knew he should get the miko first, but he wanted to speak with Jakotsu about what she had told him last night. If she was beginning to trust him he could use that to his advantage. And he would take full advantage of it.

He found the eccentric member of the group grumpily nursing a hangover, his head leaning over bushes.

"Jakotsu, I need to speak with you on something."

"_Shut up!_ Don't talk so loud, Big Brother! Speak slowly and in whispers otherwise I'll make you take care of me!"

"Fine, fine. I want to speak with you about the miko. Where is Suikotsu?"

"Training."

"Alright."

He dropped down to sit on the dusty ground. He was facing Jakotsu, watching as the older member tried to steady himself enough to sit without falling over.

"Yesterday I got the miko to speak of some things. It was slightly unsettling. It seems that Inuyasha's feelings for her aren't as deep as I thought. There is an undead priestess that he was involved with fifty years ago and he is still loyal to her. He only views this miko as he reincarnation and a shard detector. If this is the case then she is useless to as, as is. I don't know if we have to go to stronger tactics to make him hurry his hanyou ass up or what. His half brother–"

"That sexy Sesshomaru...!"

"...as I was saying, his half brother Sesshomaru may have a hand in this. It seems he holds a grudging respect for her as she keeps on attacking him while in combat to protect her precious hanyou, though we don't stand a chance against Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both."

"True, the sexy monk and wench would be with them and with just three of us against them it wouldn't be much of a battle."

"Yes, now stop interrupting me and listen. Even if she isn't close to his heart she has the ability to see shards and I'm sure this is something that the hanyou sees as invaluable so he'll come. The two other companions and the fox child will be after her because of her friendship. The wolf because he thinks he's in love with her. Though I have a feeling because she spilled her heart to me, and was willing to take that blow for me she holds...something towards me. Maybe an attraction of some sorts, if this is so then we can utilize this to be our strength."

By now Bankotsu had crossed his arms haughtily over his chest, a slight puffing out to it. He was sure that there was something he could do to make Kagome stay on their side, make her fight for them.

Jakotsu scratched his head, tilting it to the side as he made his abused mind take in all that Bankotsu had said. He had to agree that the female seemed to have changed her opinion of Bankotsu, she seemed more open and relaxed with him. He had seen the damage that her sacred arrows were capable of and if Ban was right then she would prove to be very useful to their 'cause'.

He still didn't trust this Naraku but he kept his mouth shut so that he wasn't reprimanded for not trusting the one who brought them back. Though Bankotsu didn't entirely trust them either because he had said more than once that he didn't like Naraku's lack of trust in his abilities.

He had yet to meet the man. This didn't set well with him at all. If he was expected to trust and follow what he said he would need to know what and who he was so that he could see for himself exactly what Naraku's purposes were.

Kagome stifled her yawn with a fist. It felt as though she just went to sleep but she was awoken with a jolt. Something within her memory had been sparked. She hadn't seen Renkotsu at all. That in itself wasn't good. That particular member of this merry band of mercenaries was one of the greediest, and she had felt the malice that he held towards Bankotsu. She just hoped that Ban was able to see the same thing.

She threw the covers off her body, her clothing now dirty from the previous day's activities and she felt grimy all over. If she dared ask Bankotsu for a bath she was afraid he would accompany her along and watch.

A shiver ran up her spine at that though. Her lips pursed as she quickly banished the thought, mentally scolding herself.

The ground felt cool beneath her feet, her mind still telling her that people had been slaughtered here. All for Ban and his group of men to work for Naraku. Ban had boasted of finally killing one thousand men. That didn't make her feel safe. The risk she took in telling him she was useless to Inuyasha was incredibly great. If she was useless to him then she was useless to Bankotsu. And he did away with everything that was useless.

Her hands ran along her arms in an attempt to warm herself up from the chill of the room. She felt worse with each passing second, Bankotsu should have been up to wake her. But he had let her alone.

_What is he up to? He isn't the generous kind so I'm sure that might've just forgotten to awaken me. If I walk around I'll have to look out for the schizo doctor._

Her footsteps were light and precise as she peeked around corners. She bit her lip to keep from giggling. She almost wanted to dart around corners humming 'Mission Impossible''s theme song. She felt like a spy or something of the sorts and wanted to play the part. But the rational part of her mind called her an idiot and told her to be quiet.

_A bath...a bath...dammit Bankotsu how can you not know females need pampering! I need pampering...stupid boy..._

A mantra had started in her head as she made her way into the kitchen, crouching along the ground and waddling along. She could smell the delicious scent of some kind of meat (the horrible thought it might be human surfaced for a moment).

Bankotsu had taken his leave of Jakotsu about five minutes ago, leaving him to tend to his own hangover. He had forgotten to tell Suikotsu to wake Kagome up and now he was stuck on doing it himself.

So to his surprise he watched her dart around corners and her eyes fearfully searching around. He followed her, knowing she would end up getting herself lost in this kind of place and not wanting to have to follow her screams.

Rubbing his head in confusion he watched as she covered her mouth, giggling softly. For a moment he wondered if she had lost her mind finally before he watched her waggle her finger in the air.

He noticed she didn't seem to realize she was doing it outright.

A grin lit his face as he watched as the girl child almost drooled at the smell of food.

"AHHHHHHH!"

His hand jerked from her shoulder to cover his ears. He had _not _expected that. Apparently she was more frightened here than he first thought.

"For the love of Kami! What the hell did you scream for?"

"What did you sneak up on me for?"

Renkotsu growled softly, he had failed at finding a quicker way to the dark witch's house. Two days would be wasted in finding her, plus she still had to make Hiten's body.

He had found out that the thunder brother had been completely destroyed and nothing remained.

_Doesn't this just put a little damper on my plans._

**A/N: Reviews are fodder for us to update quicker.**

**P.S. We noticed how delayed our update was, and we plan to jump right back into action!**


End file.
